I will never leave you
by MelanieDobreva
Summary: Alors que Brittany a quitté Lima et ses amis pour faire ses premiers pas à la MIT, elle reste toujours accrochée à Sam malgré leur rupture. Toujours amoureux l'un de l'autre, ils ne se le disent pas, jusqu'à ce que Brittany reçoivent un message inattendu. O.S. Brittany/Sam.


**Disclaimer : Glee ne m'appartient pas, pas plus que les personnages qui se trouvent dans mon O.S.**

**Cette fiction est basée sur mes idées. Sam et Brittany étant mes deux personnages préférés et formant mon couple préféré, ils sont bien entendu les personnages principaux de cet OS. **

**Enjoy et laissez quelques reviews ! **

**P.O.V Brittany.**

* * *

23 jours que Brittany Susan Pierce a fait son entrée à la MIT. 23 jours que je me sens seule, sans mes amis du Glee Club. Même si l'école est bien, Lima me manque. Ma famille, mes amis, Lord Tubbington aussi. C'est Sam qui s'en occupe en mon absence. D'ailleurs, il me manque aussi. On s'appelle tous les jours, mais c'est bizarre de le traiter comme un ami après notre « rupture ». C'était le mieux à faire, même s'il me manque plus que les autres. Je l'aime et je sais que c'est réciproque. Malgré le fait que Santana m'est dit de tournée la page sur lui, c'est quelque chose que je n'arrive pas. Sam est unique. Il était le seul à me comprendre et avec qui je me sentais intelligente. Sam était un génie. Mon génie à moi. S'il avait été là, il aurait immédiatement vu que je n'allais pas bien. Etant donné que c'est difficile de s'en rendre compte à travers un téléphone, j'essayais de montrer à ma voix que ça aller mieux. Je ne veux en aucun cas qu'il s'inquiète pour moi. Je veux qu'il profite de ses derniers mois, qu'il obtienne son diplôme et qu'il vienne avec moi. On pourrait avoir un appartement pour tous les deux avec Lord Tubbington et Lady Tubbington. On aurait alors notre famille réunie comme on se l'était promis. Je sais que je rêve trop, mais j'aimerais. Maintenant que tout le monde sait que je suis un génie, je vais avoir beaucoup d'argent puisque tout le monde voudra entendre parler de moi. Sam n'aura plus besoin de demander à White Chocolate de l'argent et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Cette vision de la vie me plairait beaucoup.

J'étais désormais dans ma chambre universitaire, regardant les quelques photos que j'avais accroché au mur. Certaines étaient de Lord Tubbington, et les autres avec ceux du Glee Club. Mon regard resta posé sur la photo de Sam pendant les sélections. Il m'avait impressionné cette année-là. Malheureusement, je n'avais pas pu lui dire, puisque j'étais dans l'équipe opposé et Santana refusait qu'on aille les voir. Allongée sur mon lit, je pensais à eux. Je fus sorti de mes pensées par la sonnerie de mon portable. Je m'empressai de le trouver et d'y répondre. Tina ? Elle était quand même une des rares personnes à ne jamais m'écrire. Peut-être qu'elle sait désormais comment faire.

_Sms : Brittany c'est Tina. Je voulais juste t'écrire ce petit message car tu nous manque beaucoup. Sans toi, c'est plus pareil. Mais nous sommes tous heureux pour toi. En particulier Sam qui ne cesse de répéter à tout le monde que tu es la meilleure. D'ailleurs en parlant de lui, il déprime aussi depuis ton départ. Tu lui manques. Mais je suis sûre qu'il a dû te le dire. Bref, je ne veux pas te déranger plus longtemps. Profite bien ! xoxo_

Je relu alors le message plusieurs fois. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi triste. Jamais je ne pensais pouvoir infliger ça à la personne qui comptait le plus pour moi : Sam. Je répondis brièvement à Tina avant de composer le numéro du blondinet. D'une voix enjôleuse, Sam répondit.

_- Salut toi ! J'allais justement t'appeler. Comment ça se passe aujourd'hui ? Tu vas bien ?_

_- Oui tout se passe bien, je vais bien aussi. Mais je t'appelle car Tina m'a envoyé un message toute à l'heure. Tu es sûre que ça va toi ?_

_- Moi ? Oui._ Répondit-il simplement.

_- Sam soit honnête avec moi. Tina disait le contraire. Tu déprimes ?_

_- Tina devrait arrêter de parler. Elle dit n'importe quoi. Je ne déprime pas, je suis juste un peu perdu._

_- A cause de moi c'est ça ?_

Sam hésita un moment à parler et finit par dire: _Oui… Tu me manques Brittany. Tous les lundis, les mardis, enfin tous les jours de la semaine, toutes les heures, toutes les minutes, toutes les secondes. Je voudrais venir te rendre visite mais je n'ai même pas assez pour me payer la moitié du trajet. Mais je te promets que je vais tout faire pour venir._

_- Je dois bientôt rentrer voir mes parents, je viendrais te voir._

_- Ça serait super, oui. J'ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras, Brittany. Je ne peux pas penser à autre chose que toi. _

_- Je te promets que ça va bientôt arriver. C'est promis Sam. Tu as ma parole._

Notre conversation dura presque une heure. Je ne cessais de lui répéter les bien faits qu'avec MIT sur moi. Sam m'écoutait attentivement, me rappelant combien il était heureux pour moi et que je le méritais. D'ailleurs, il ignore toujours si je me suis remise avec Santana. Ma meilleure amie, qui est égalementmon ex, lui avait dit quelques heures avant mon départ, de m'oublier car nous allions nous remettre ensembles. Pourquoi fessait-elle cela ? Je l'adore mais je ne supporte pas quand elle s'en prend à Sam. Essayerait-elle de me manipuler ? Je ne sais pas. Sam aurait su quoi me dire à ce moment donné, mais rien que de penser au fait qu'il pourrait se sentir triste à l'évocation du prénom de mon ex' me rendait mal dans ma peau. J'aurais tellement aimé que les deux personnes qui comptent le plus pour moi puisent au moins avoir une conversation amicale. Comment pourrais-je y arriver ? Malheureusement, je n'avais aucune idée à ce moment donné. C'est donc bredouille que je parti prendre une bonne douche, peut-être que j'aurais une idée de génie.

Allongée dans mon lit, je fixais le plafond jusqu'à sentir mon téléphone vibrer. Le sourire aux lèvres, je savais déjà qu'il s'agissait de Sam. Il avait l'habitude de m'en envoyé un juste avant que je m'endorme, malgré le décalage horaire. Sans grande surprise, c'était bien lui.

_Sms : Bonne nuit mon petit génie. Fait de beaux rêves. _ _ Sam._

_Sms : Merci Sammy. Bonne nuit à toi aussi. Je t'aime. __ Britt._

_Sms : Je t'aime aussi _

Je regardai plusieurs fois le dernier message de Sam avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres. J'avais eu peur qu'il ne me réponde pas, ce que j'aurais bien sûr compris. Mais Sam était comme ça. Il n'en voulait jamais à personne ce qui fessait de lui un être extraordinaire, en plus de ses parfaites imitations. Si je n'avais pas eu peur de la distance, je n'aurais jamais rompu avec lui. On y serait peut-être arrivé.

Les cours étaient longs et limite ennuyeux. Le professeur qui nous fessait cours était impossible à comprendre. Posant ma tête sur la table, j'essayais de penser à autre chose. Cependant, je fus sortie de mes pensées par la sonnerie de mon portable. Je m'empressai de le mettre en silencieux sous le regard énervé de mon prof.

« Sortez deux minutes dehors Mlle Pierce. »

Attrapant mon portable et ma veste, je sortis de cours sans râler. Ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes après tout, puis cela m'arrangeait également. Une fois à l'extérieur, je regardai alors qui m'avait envoyé un message. Surprise de voir qu'il s'agissait de Mr Schuester, je le lu rapidement.

_ Sms : Brittany, Sam a eu un accident. Rentre au plus vite. Il a besoin de toi._

Poussant un petit cri de surprise, je rangeai mon portable dans ma poche et je m'empressai de rentrer dans ma salle de cours afin de récupérer mes affaires. Les rassemblant rapidement, je ne fessais pas attention aux commentaires de mon professeur. Aucun mot ne pouvait sortir de ma bouche à ce moment-là. Je senti tout de même que mes lèvres avaient un goût salé. Je pleurais. Sam ne pouvait pas être à l'hôpital, non pas lui. Pas maintenant ! Rapidement, je fus dans les dortoirs en train de préparer mes affaires. La sonnerie de mon portable me fit sortir de mes pensées négatives.

_- Oui ? _Dit-elle simplement.

_- Je passe te prendre ?_ Demanda une petite voix qui répondait au doux nom de Quinn.

_- Je dois aller à Lima tout de suite._

_- Je sais, Britt… Tina m'a appelé. _

Les larmes se remirent à couler sur mes joues et je n'arrivais en aucun cas à parler. Les sanglots se firent plus rapprocher et je senti la voix tremblante de ma meilleure amie au bout du fil.

_- Dans une heure et demie je serais à Boston. Appelle Santana en attendant d'accord ?_

_- Hum… _Fut le seul mot qu'elle put prononcer avant que Quinn ne raccroche.

J'étais en train de ranger mes affaires dans ma valise et les larmes continuaient de couler. Appeler Santana ? Hors de question. Je n'ai pas envie de l'entendre dire du mal ou se réjouir de la situation de Sam. Elle ne m'avait jamais vu méchante mais là, je n'hésiterais pas à sortir les griffes. Quoi que, je n'en ai pas. Expression bizarre. Peu importe. Je ne pensais qu'à une seule et même personne : Sam. Mon téléphone sonna et le prénom de Tina s'afficha. Dans l'impossibilité de parler, je décrochai uniquement en activant le haut-parleur.

_- Brittany ? (….) Brittany !_

_- Hum…_

_- Enfin tu réponds! On est tous à l'hôpital, et hum... les médecins disent qu'il va s'en sortir._

_- M…merci._

_- Où es-tu ?_

_- J'attends Quinn… Elle doit venir me chercher._

_- D'accord. Soyez prudente._

Tina continua de me parler afin d'essayer de me rassurer, mais rien ne changerait au fait que Sam était à l'hôpital. Ce lieu était si froid, si triste. Une personne comme Sam, pleine de joie de vivre, ne devrait jamais devoir s'y trouver. Et si je n'arrivais pas à temps ? Et s'il partait sans que je n'aie pu lui dire au revoir ? Les larmes se remirent à couler de plus en plus. Je n'étais plus au téléphone avec Tina, et tant mieux. Elle ne pourrait ainsi pas entendre mes sanglots. Rien ne pourrait m'aider à me faire me sentir mieux. Rien, mise à part la présence de Sam. Je l'aime. J'en suis persuadée maintenant. Pourquoi avoir décidé de partir à l'université ? J'aurais pu rester à Lima et continuer mon histoire d'amour avec Sam. Cet accident n'aurait jamais eu lieu et on serait heureux, entourés par nos chats et leurs adorables bébés.

La nuit n'était pas encore tombée lorsque Quinn et moi arrivions à l'hôpital, nos valises en main. Je me dirigeai rapidement vers les membres du Glee Club pour me jeter dans les bras de Mr Schuester, que j'aime appeler « _papa_ » en secret. Lâchant ma valise, mon ancien professeur me serra dans ses bras, caressant mon dos tout en me chuchotant que tout irait bien. Si seulement c'était aussi simple que ça…

_- Où est Sam ?_

_- Dans une chambre. Ses parents sont avec lui._

_- Je voudrais le voir… C'est possible ?_

Attrapant ma main, il me conduisit auprès de Sam. Mes larmes avaient cessées de couler mais mon cœur s'accélérer au fur et à mesure. Mr Schue me demanda d'attendre quelques instants, juste le temps de demander aux parents de Sam. Mary et Dwight avaient toujours étaient très gentils envers moi dès que nous étions allé les voir dans le Kentucky. Et si tout changer maintenant ? Et s'ils me détestaient pour avoir fait souffrir Sam ? Et voilà que mes larmes reprirent le dessus. J'essayai de me calmer en vain, sans succès. Une main agrippa la mienne et je remarquai qu'il s'agissait de Stacy, la petite sœur de Sam. Elle était encore trop jeune pour réellement comprendre la situation. Quoi que je n'en savais pas plus qu'elle a vraie dire. Je me mis alors à genoux pour prendre la petite fille dans les bras. Je vis ensuite Stevie, non loin de là et je lui fis un signe de venir. J'avais désormais les deux petits dans mes bras et mes larmes s'étaient arrêtés de couler. Tout finirait par rentrer dans l'ordre, j'en suis sûr. Sam est fort et courageux. Il s'en est toujours sorti et cette fois-ci, il s'en sortirait aussi. C'était une évidence. Un fait, comme dirait mon Sammy.

_- Brittany ?_

Relevant la tête je vis Mr Schuester me faire signe que je pourrais rentrer. Je lâchai les deux petits lentement après avoir embrassé leur front un tour chacun. Je me relevai lentement et j'entrai dans la chambre. Mon regard se posa sur Sam, qui était relié à quelques machines. Je sentis alors mes jambes tremblées comme la fois où j'étais restée coincée dans les toilettes pendant la fausse fusillade. Je ne pensais qu'à Sam à ce moment donné et aujourd'hui, je pensais toujours à lui. Je voulais qu'il soit sain et sauf, et en sécurité. Là, tout de suite, ce n'était pas le cas. Mes yeux commencèrent à me piquer et ils n'allaient pas tarder à se mettre à pleurer. Mary, la mère de Sam, s'approcha de moi. Elle aussi était en pleurs. Durant un cours instant, j'ai crus qu'elle allait me crier dessus, mais au lieu de ça, elle me prit dans ses bras. J'essayai de ne pas pleurer, essayer de rester forte devant les parents de Sam et Mr Schuester. J'entendis le père de Sam prononçait quelques mots.

_- Laissons-les tous les deux, Mary._

Monsieur Schuester et Dwight se dirigèrent vers la porte, tandis que Mary me regarder, avec un air triste. Aussi triste qu'un bébé panda à vrai dire.

_- Préviens-nous s'il se réveille._

Pour simple réponse, je hochai la tête. Aucun mot ne pouvait encore sortir de ma bouche, au risque de me remettre à pleurer. Désormais seule au côté de Sam, je m'approchai de lui et je pris doucement sa main dans la mienne. Quelques larmes se remirent à couler le long de mes joues. Sam ne pouvait pas me laisser. Il ne le pouvait pas. Pas maintenant.

_- Je t'aime. Alors non, tu n'as pas le droit de me quitter, Sammy. C'est juste impossible, tu m'entends ? Je ne pourrais pas supporter le fait de ne plus t'avoir à mes côtés. Alors essaye juste de bouger un doigt mon Sam. Essaye juste. Tu m'entends ?_

Je regardai Sam, les larmes aux yeux. Comment pourrais-je continuer de vivre sans la personne qui m'aide à avancer ? Sam est cette personne et elle le sera toujours. Il a fallu qu'un accident arrive pour que je me rende compte que Sam Evans est l'amour de ma vie. Parce que oui, il l'est. Je me fiche de ce que les gens pensent et vont dire. Il est celui qui me fait sourire, celui qui me fait me sentir différente et intelligente en toute circonstance. Sam est la personne parfaite. Et c'est la mienne.

_- Je t'aime Sam et tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser toute seule. _Elle embrassa la main du jeune homme puis elle remonta sa main vers sa joue. _On doit continuer notre faux mariage. Peut-être qu'un vrai arrivera. Rien n'est impossible, c'est toi-même qui me l'as dit. Pense à nous, à moi, au Glee club, à ta famille. Ne me laisse pas._

Je posai ma tête contre le lit, tout prêt de sa main, laissant mes larmes reprendre le dessus. S'il venait à partir, je crois que même le monde des licornes n'arriverait pas à me faire sourire. Sam est celui qui me fait sourire tout le temps, même quand je suis triste. Comment allais-je donc faire sans lui ?  
Malgré mes sanglots, j'arriva à sentir les doigts de mon Sammy bouger. Relevant la tête aussi vite que possible, je ne le quittai plus du regard. Mes larmes s'étaient soudainement arrêtées de couler et ma main avait enlacé la sienne.

_- Ouvre les yeux, Sammy. S'il te plait. Fait le pour moi._

C'est difficilement que je le vis ouvrir les yeux. Son regard rencontra le mien et mon cœur se réchauffa. Ma main toujours autour de la sienne, je ne voulais plus le lâcher une seule seconde. Je vis alors qu'il essaya de parler mais l'arrêta alors. Il devait se reposer. Posant alors très doucement mon autre main sur sa joue, je le regardai tendrement malgré un regard fatigué.

_- Je t'aime tellement Sam._

Je vis alors un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres et il bougea les lèvres pour me répondre qu'il m'aimait aussi. Jamais je ne pourrais lui dire au revoir, jamais. A partir de maintenant, je le suivrais n'importe où. Adieu MIT, adieu Boston et re-bonjour Lima et McKinley. Brittany S. Pierce allait faire son grand retour. Même si Sam regretterait le choix que j'allais faire, je ne pouvais plus être aussi loin de lui.

_- Britt… _dit-il d'une fois faible. _Jamais… Jamais je ne te laisserais. Je me fiche de… de mon diplôme. Je viens avec toi à Boston._

_- Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça, Sammy, parce que je vais quitter MIT. C'est trop dur de toute façon._

_- Tu es un génie, Britt. Tu dois continuer. _Il la regarda alors, les yeux à moitié fermé.

_- Je le suis que quand tu es prêt de moi. _

Je ne sais comment, mais Sam arriva à resserrer sa main autour de la mienne. Il avait toujours ce petit sourire aux lèvres qui me fessait craquer comme jamais. Bien sûr il l'ignorait et je n'irai probablement pas lui dire, car il en profiterait pour me déstabiliser en toute circonstance.

_- Je veux être avec toi, Sam. Être avec toi et rien que toi. _

_- Je ne suis peut-être pas très intelligent, mais je sais ce qu'est l'amour. _Sam souria un peu plus ce qui fit sourire Brittany. _**(I'm maybe not a smart man, but I know what love is).**_

_- Je t'aime tellement Sam._

_- Je t'aime aussi Brittany. _

Je posai alors doucement mes lèvres contre les siennes pour lui montrer tout mon amour sincère. Sam allait s'en sortir, j'en étais persuadé. Tout rentrerait dans l'ordre et nous pourrions enfin vivre notre amour.

**P.O.V. Externe **

Sam était entouré de toutes les personnes qu'il aimait le plus : ses parents, Brittany et ses amis. Même Santana les avaient rejoint. Le blondinet se doutait qu'elle n'était pas là pour lui, mais plutôt pour sa petite amie. Parce que oui, ils se sont remis ensemble. L'amour triomphe toujours comme on dit. Et Sam n'allait plus lâcher la belle blonde qui répondait au doux prénom de Brittany. Il avait toujours eu un faible pour elle et désormais, ils s'aimaient. Que demander de plus ?

Sam était encore dans la chambre d'hôpital et son meilleur ami, Blaine, venait tout juste de partir. Malgré la jambe dans le plâtre et quelques égratignures sur le visage, Sam se sentait revivre. Probablement grâce au retour de Brittany. Cette dernière avait un pouvoir sur lui dont personne ne pourrait expliquer. D'ailleurs, Sam pensait à elle à ce moment précis et il espérait la voir arriver. Par chance, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, il vit la belle étudiante entrer, avec un sourire aux lèvres. Brittany s'approcha rapidement de lui afin de pouvoir l'embrasser. Le baiser ne dura pas très longtemps, mais assez pour un échange d'amour.

_- Comment va mon petit copain ?_

_- Beaucoup mieux maintenant que tu es là._

Sam attrapa la main de sa petit amie et il se déplaça un peu afin qu'elle puisse le rejoindre. Brittany se mit alors à ses côtés, posant sa tête contre le torse du blondinet. Ce dernier passa son bras autour d'elle pour la tenir contre elle. Allongés l'un contre l'autre, ils profitaient d'être ensemble, dans le calme.

_- Tu vas pouvoir sortir quand ? Tu manques à Lady Tubbington._

_- Bientôt je pense. Ils ne m'ont encore rien dit. Ni à moi, ni à mes parents. Mais comme je vais bien, ça ne devrait pas tarder._

_- D'accord. Tant mieux. Je n'aime pas te voir dans cette chambre._

_- Je serais bientôt sur pieds et au lycée. _Sam regarda sa petite amie tendrement. _Tu devrais retourner à MIT, Britt. Ta place est là-bas. _

_- Et te laisser seul ? Non je ne veux pas._

_- C'est ton avenir. Je serais toujours là, c'est promis. _

_- Mais ça va être si dur de devoir être loin de toi, Sam…_

_- On essaye. On peut tenter et on voit ce qu'il se passe. D'accord ?_

La belle blonde acquiesça légèrement d'un hochement de tête, restant perplexe quant à la distance. Cela n'avait pas marché avec Santana. Mais peut-être que cette fois-ci tout serait différent. Elle aimait bien plus le blondinet que la latina. Désormais, elle en était sûre.

**Deux mois plus tard**

Le bal de promo était prévu pour la fin de semaine et Sam devait s'y rendre seul puisque sa petite amie, Brittany, ne pouvait se libérer pour s'y rendre. C'est donc d'un pas lent qu'il marchait dans le lycée. Ils ne se déplacer plus en béquille, mais avait tout de même une attelle qui le maintenait.  
Malgré la distance, Brittany et Sam n'avaient pas renoncé à leur histoire d'amour. Au contraire, on pouvait même penser que cela avait renforcé les liens qui les unissaient. Posté à son casier, l'ancien joueur de l'équipe de football du lycée regardait la photo de sa petite amie accrochée.

_- Des nouvelles de Brittany ?_

Sam tourna alors la tête vers la voix qu'il venait d'entendre, le sortant de ses pensées. Blaine, son meilleur ami, se trouvait en face de lui, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Depuis que Sam avait eu son accident, l'ancien Warblers refusait de le lâcher plus d'une seconde.

_- Je l'ai eu hier soir au téléphone. Elle va bien mais elle ne peut pas venir Vendredi._

_- Oh c'est dommage. Tu vas donc au bal de la promo tout seul ?_

_- Oui. _Affirma Sam en hochant la tête. _Je sais que tu m'aimes bien, mais on ne va pas y aller ensemble. _Dit-il pour le taquiner. Son sourire moqueur aux lèvres le trahissait.

_- Tu n'es pas drôle, Evans. Pas du tout._

_- Pourquoi je croyais l'être._

Blaine soupira mais ne tarda pas à lâcher un petit rire. Jamais il ne pouvait en vouloir plus d'une seconde au jeune homme. Même s'il s'était remit avec Kurt il y a peu de temps, il avait toujours cette petite attirance envers Sam. Mais rien de sérieux tout de même. Il aimait bien trop Kurt pour lui faire du mal. D'ailleurs, le jeune homme était au courant.

_- Et donc tu vas y aller en solo ?_ Demanda Blaine.

_- Oui. Enfin peut-être que je n'irais pas. Je ne sais pas encore._

_- Viens s'il te plait, Sam. Ne me laisse pas seul._

Le jeune homme sembla hésiter mais il finit par acquiescer. Il irait au bal de promo tenir compagnie à son meilleur ami, et non pas car il en avait envie. Au contraire. Il avait pensé plus d'une fois à son bal de promo. Il pensait d'ailleurs y aller avec la personne qu'il aimait, en occurrence, Brittany. Sam aurait aimé la voir à nouveau dans une belle robe comme ce fut le cas pour Sadie Hawkins. Il la trouvait belle quel que soit les vêtements qu'elle portait, mais cette soirée-là, elle était resplendissante. Jamais il ne pourrait oublier cette soirée, jamais. Danser avec la fille qu'il aimait, pouvoir l'avoir dans ses bras, l'embrasser, avaient fait de lui un homme comblé.

_- Je passerais te prendre. _Affirma Blaine en souriant.

_- Si ça peut te faire plaisir, ok._

_- Super ! C'est notre dernier bal de promo, Sam, il faut en profiter._

_- J'aurais juste aimé que Brittany soit là._

_- Je sais, Sam. _Blaine posa sa main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami. _Dis-toi qu'après avoir obtenu ton diplôme, tu passerais toutes tes journées avec elle._

_- Seulement si je l'ai. Ne soit pas aussi convaincu. Il me reste encore des examens à passer et j'y compte pas vraiment._

_- Ne soit pas si démoralisateur, Sam. Tu n'es pas bête._

_- Dis celui qui réussit tout ce qu'il entreprend._

_- Pas tout. Tu exagères Sam. J'ai juste réussit quelques petites choses mais rien de bien important et reconnu._

_- Tu vas avoir ton diplôme sans problème, Blaine. Je le sais et tu le sais aussi bien que moi._

_- A cause de ton accident tu as pris du retard dans tes cours, c'est seulement pour cela que tu doutes de toi._

Sam lâcha un soupir très peu convaincu. Il avait, certes, pris du retard dans ses études, mais sa dyslexie l'empêchait tout de même d'être assez bon. Bien qu'Emma Pillsbury Schuester lui ait conseillé des universités à l'aide de Blaine, le jeune homme en doutait toujours. Ayant des difficultés au lycée, il se voyait mal s'en sortir à l'université. Pour le moment, Sam n'avait reçu aucune réponse des deux universités qu'il avait 'choisit'.

**Soir du bal de la promo – Sam Evans Maison**

Après son accident, les parents de Sam avaient décidé de revenir à Lima. Par chance, Dwight avait pu trouver un très bon boulot ce qui leur permettait de mieux vivre. Sam n'avait alors plus besoin de s'éclipser en soirée pour se rendre dans les bars. Personne n'avait été au courant de ses activités extra-scolaire en dehors du Glee Club, qui s'était montré très compatissant envers lui. Ses amis étaient sa seconde famille. Personne au monde ne pourrait alors les remplacer.

Sam ajusta une dernière fois sa cravate avec l'aide de sa mère. Celle-ci avait les larmes aux yeux de voir son fils grandir aussi vite.

_- Ne pleure pas, maman. _

_- C'est juste que je suis si fière de toi._

Sam souria alors, malgré qu'au fond de lui, il n'était pas si enchanté que ça de se rendre à ce bal de promo. Alors que sa mère quitta sa chambre, il arrangea ses cheveux tout en composant le numéro de Brittany. Malheureusement, cette dernière ne prit pas le temps de lui répondre ce qui chagrina Sam. C'est donc bredouille qu'il descendit au rez-de-chaussée, attendre que son meilleur ami ne pointe le bout de son nez à sa porte. Sa petite sœur ne cessait de prendre des photos de son grand frère, alors que celui-ci était bien trop perdu dans ses pensées pour dire quoi que ce soit. Ce fut la sonnette qui le sorti de ses rêveries et il alla alors ouvrir.

_- T'es en retard Anderson._

Il releva la tête et il resta bouche bée. Il cligna plusieurs fois les yeux. Était-il en train de rêver ou bien est-ce que la belle Brittany se tenait face à lui ? Il n'en était pas si sûr. Le rire de Brittany l'aida à réaliser. Elle était bien là, devant lui, toujours avec son sourire radieux. Portant une longue robe de couleur beige, la jeune fille avait laissé ses cheveux retombés sur ses épaules. « _Surprise_ » fut le mot que lâcha Brittany en souriant à l'attention de son petit-ami. Le blondinet s'approcha alors d'elle pour pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras, comme s'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il ne la lâcha pas une seule seconde. Jamais il ne la laisserait partir. Depuis qu'elle était rentrée dans sa vie, sa vie est plus facile. Plus belle. Plus illuminée. Sa présence avait rendu sa joie de vivre qu'il avait perdu depuis qu'il avait quitté Lima. Brittany était et est le plus beau cadeau que la vie aurait pu lui offrir. Le sourire de la jolie blonde était ce qui lui était de plus précieux.

_- Tu es … Waouh… Tu es magnifique._

_- Tu trouves ? Je ne savais pas quelle robe choisir. Je voulais que tu me trouves belle._

_- Quoi que tu portes, tu serais magnifique. _

Sans quitter les bras de son tendre petit-ami, Brittany déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes pour désormais ne former plus qu'un. Avoir été loin de lui pendant plus de deux mois avait été horrible pour elle. Devoir lui cacher sa surprise, également. Seuls Blaine et Tina étaient au courant et ces deux amis avaient tout fait pour que le blondinet soit prêt pour la soirée. Brittany voulait lui faire plaisir pour une fois.

_- Je voulais te surprendre. La distance qu'il y avait entre nous, c'était trop dur. Ça me briser le cœur de te savoir aussi loin de moi, de savoir que je ne pouvais pas t'embrasser, ou sentir tes bras si musclés me serrer dans tes bras. _

_- Je me suis rendu compte d'une chose, même si je le savais déjà._

_- Quoi dont ? _Demanda Brittany, curieuse.

_- Que je donnerai tout pour que tu sois prêt de moi, je ferais tout, tout ce qu'il faudra pour y arriver. Parce que quand on aime quelqu'un comme je t'aime, on ne peut pas laisser tomber. Je ne pourrais jamais te laisser tomber._

_- Comment fais-tu pour être aussi parfait Sam Evans ? _Dit-elle en souriant, malgré que ses yeux commencés à briller.

_- Je suis seulement amoureux._ _Ça doit probablement m'aider. _

Après un énième échange de baisers, le jeune couple se rendit enfin au bal de la promo. Ils passèrent la soirée accrochés l'un à l'autre sous les regards heureux de leurs amis. Sans grande surprise, ce fut Kitty et Ryder qui remportèrent l'élection du roi et de la reine de la promo. En dépit du fait qu'ils n'étaient pas ensembles, ce 'petit' changement venait de les rapprocher et ils ne s'étaient pas lâcher de la soirée. Blaine repensa alors à ses deux précédents bals en compagnie de l'homme de sa vie, tandis que Tina et Artie parler déjà de leurs futurs vies en dehors de Lima.

Du côté de Brittany et Sam, ils s'étaient éclipsés de la soirée et ils marchaient main dans la main, dans les couloirs vides du lycée. Brittany regardait les lieux avec nostalgie et Sam le remarqua. Il resserra sa main davantage autour de la sienne avant d'embrasser son front. Une fois devant le casier appartenant à Sam, ils s'échangèrent à nouveau un énième baisé. C'était devenu leur lieu en quelque sorte depuis l'échange de leur tout premier baiser en étant sobre.

_- Et si on commençait notre vraie famille ? _Demanda Brittany quelques temps après.

_- Tu le penses vraiment ?_

_- Bien sûr. Je t'aime et je ne veux personne d'autre que toi._

Pour seule réponse, Sam la prit à nouveau dans ses bras, lui chuchotant plusieurs oui au creux de l'oreille, ce qui amusa la jeune femme. Heureux comme jamais, ils n'allaient certainement pas se dire « au revoir » de sitôt.

**6 ans après.**

Heureux et amoureux. Voilà les deux mots qui représentaient toujours le couple formé par Brittany et Sam. Ils s'étaient enfin mariés, pour de vrai cette fois, dans le courant de l'année dernière. Peu de temps avant d'officialiser leur amour, ils avaient emménagé à New York, dès la fin des études de Brittany. Sam avait pu trouver un job en tant qu'entraîneur de sport particulier tandis que Brittany avait dû arrêter de travailler après avoir appris une grande nouvelle il y a quelques mois. La jeune femme était enceinte de leur premier enfant. Âgée de presque 25 ans, Brittany était comblée. Rien n'aurait pu venir tout chambouler dans sa vie. Pas même le retour inattendu de son ex', Santana, il y a quelques mois après qu'elle fut séparé de sa petite amie. La blondinette était heureuse d'avoir enfin une famille. Sa famille. Ils avaient enfin leur propre famille.

Quelques mois après, une petite fille pointa le bout de son nez au mois de Décembre. Le 23 décembre pour être précis. Quelques jours avant Noël, mais également une date importante pour le jeune couple. Date qui avait été celle de leur faux mariage au lycée. Prénommée Hanna Evans, le tout petit bébé avait déjà de tout minuscule cheveux blonds et avait la bouche de son père et les yeux de sa mère. Tout était au rendez-vous pour combler les deux nouveaux parents.


End file.
